Renaissance
by Pamplume
Summary: Une fan fiction librement inspirée de Twilght, mais dont l'histoire est très éloignée. J'ai besoin de vos conseils! donnez moi vos avis...
1. prologue

Je devine bien maintenant que la fascination pour le mal n'est bénéfique que si l'on en fait partie. J'aurais du m'en éloigner quand il m'a été dit de le faire. Mais lorsque l'amour intervient dans la fascination, elle en devient mortelle. Pas à pas on s'approche de notre propre gouffre sans s'en rendre compte; il est tellement difficile d'observer sans participer. Surtout lorsque celui que l'on observe est plus tentant que le diable lui même. Mais après avoir vécu cela, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire:

Le Mal n'est qu'un miroir qui nous met face à nous même.

Et n'est ce pas la forme la plus terrible de maléficiance?

PROLOGUE

Je m'étais assoupie.

Mon esprit fut brumeux lorsque je me réveillai, et ouvris les yeux.

Je n'étais pas chez moi.

J'étais au milieu d'une forêt dense et sombre, et la nuit semblait être tombée depuis des siècles. Je ne voyais rien, et cette impression dura un moment, jusqu'a ce que mes yeux s'habituent à la pénombre ambiante.

Un sentiment de manque m'envahit alors, dévorant, comme une faim affreusement prenante et à laquelle il fallait que je remédie au plus vite. Mécaniquement, je me relevai, sur d'avoir perdu quelque chose. La terre qui se trouvait sous mes pieds était sèche, presque aride. Cependant, la végétation était luxuriante. Fougères, arbres (notamment des chênes et des noisetiers) s'entendaient a perte de vue. Mes mains étaient écorchées, on eut dit que j'étais tombée avant de m'endormir profondément.

Je me mis alors a marcher, ne contrôlant plus mes mouvements. Je fis ainsi plusieurs pas, puis me mis sans raison à courir. Je levais la tête, mais ne voyais pas le ciel transparaître à travers l'épais feuillage des arbres dévorants dont les racines s'entremêlaient sous mes pas.

Plusieurs minutes de cette courses m'épuisèrent, et je m'arrêtai brusquement. J'avais peur, mais elle n'était pas due au fait d'être dans une forêt à la tombée de la nuit. Elle était due au fait que j'étais seule, complètement seule, sans personne autour de moi, pas même un animal. Rien ne bruissait en entre les feuilles, ni ne grattait, rien ne couinait. même un hululement de chouette ou un hurlement de loup m'aurait semblé agréable. Mais rien, non rien, n'était présent dans cette forêt à part moi. Moi et les arbres.

Cette peur flottant autour de moi m'enveloppa petit à petit, et de froides larmes glissèrent sur mes joues très pâles. Je me sentais stupide d'être là, et je ne savais même pas ce que j' étais venue y chercher. J'étais dans cette forêt, seule, sans raison, épuisée et morte de peur.

Un long moment s'écoula, avant qu'une présence ne se fasse entendre. Et je sentis cette présence se rapprocher, sans la voir, jusqu'a ce qu'elle se retrouve derrière moi, et que je sente son souffle sur ma joue. Je fermai les yeux et reconnus alors ce parfum. Son parfum.

Son odeur. Des mains puissantes me prirent alors les épaules, et me retournèrent brutalement, pour me plaquer contre le tronc d'un arbre avec violence, comme si on avait voulu me fracasser le dos contre le bois dur. Je vis alors ce visage. Son visage. Ses yeux étaient noirs, et, comme la nuit ou il m'avait attaquée, noir grenat. Ils étaient durs, et dardés sur moi. Mais ils n'étaient pas affamés.

Son menton carré et lisse était crispé, il serrait les dents.

Il me poussa alors violemment à terre, et je tombai sur les mains. La douleur cuisante des écorchures me revint alors au ventre, coupante.

Plus grave, mon coeur était en déroute. Ce n'était pas le Jeremiah que je connaissais, c'était un cruel vampire. Mais celui ci avait prit son apparence, pour me battre comme il était en train de le faire, au point de me jeter a terre et m'infliger une douleur telle que j'en avais le souffle coupé. Il était debout devant moi, et semblait mesurer deux bons mètres. Il semblait immense, menaçant. Il me fit peur.

Et ce fut la première fois que je ressentis à son égard ce détestable sentiment.

Ses lèvres rouges que j'admirais en contre plongée remuèrent, et il baissa ses yeux meurtriers.

-Avril, je te déteste. Je ne t'aime pas, tu entends?

Il ne criait pas, mais sa voix mélodieuse était autoritaire et dure, elle si velouté d'habitude. Les paroles me vrillèrent les tympans. Je me bouchais alors les oreilles comme un enfant, pour ne plus avoir à faire à ce terrible individu et à ses mots dévastateurs.

Il s'accroupit alors devant moi, toujours aussi dur, et m'emprisonna les poignets dans ses mains d'acier au point de me faire contact me pétrifia. Il voulait que j'entende ce qu'il avait à me dire;

-Laisse moi. Va t'en, je ne veux plus te voir! Plus jamais!

Ses lèvres étaient retroussées sur deux terribles crocs pointus, ou la lumière de la lune se reflétait. La vision était horrible, si agressive, si forte, que j'eus l'impression de tomber dans l'inconscience.

Je ne l'entendis pas, mais il finit par partir, et je me réveillai une seconde fois. Mes joues étaient mouillées, j'avais pleuré pendant mon sommeil.


	2. Chapter 1

J'étais dans la chambre, sur le drap blanc qui recouvrait mon lit, le même lit que l'an dernier, quand Jeremiah a décidé de me tuer. Parce que c'est ce qu'il a fait. En m'abandonnant, il signait mon arrêt de mort. Il le savait.

Mais c'est fini. Ou en tous cas, ça le sera bientôt. Car si il est mort, je m'apprête à le retrouver. Personne ne m'en empêchera, personne n'est avec moi .

La lame que voici me tranchera la gorge, et m'ôtera la vie. Après tout, qu'est ce que la vie sans lui. Un long torrent ou le remous m'entraîne dans le rapides. Ennuyeux, perpétuel et trop long. Choisir sa mort est un bien joli privilège.

Il ne passera pas cette porte. Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai laissé toute espérance. Bien longtemps qu'il est parti. Bien longtemps que je mène cette existence amorphe. Je le déteste.

Je m'enveloppai du drap blanc, posai doucement la lame sur mon cou. Froid. « Ça ne fera pas mal » me dit une jolie voix. La mienne. Celle qui s'apprêtait à s'éteindre.

« Adieu » murmurai-je. Et la lame avança. Inexorablement, comme si mon poignet ne m'appartenait plus. De chaudes larmes coulaient de mes joues, se mêlant au sang qui se répandait déjà. Je sombrai vite dans un velours inconscient, sans douleur, qui m'enveloppa tel du coton noir. Je m'affalai sur le lit, et tombai toujours plus profond dans le coma, jusqu'à en finir, je l'espérai.

Il ne franchira pas cette porte.

Il ne franchira pas cette porte... C'est la phrase qui me resta sur les lèvres.

Je me réveillai soudain, prise d'un élancement profond partant de l'envers de mon coude. Comme si on me retirait mes veines une par une en les tirant. Non, en les aspirant. J'étais cependant incapable de me souvenir de quoi que ce soit, et loin de moi étais l'idée même de soulever une paupière. Ça ne ressemblait pas à la mort. J'en étais sûre.

J'entendis sa voix; sa mélodieuse, veloutée, chantante voix.

je sentis quelque chose de mouillé transparaître à travers la douleur. IL était la. Il pleurait. Soudain, je compris. Jeremiah m'avait mordue. Il avait planté ses crocs dont je n'avais jamais eu peur, dans ma chair blanche. Je compris qu'il était la, que j'avais des chances de passer dans l'au delà, et que l'on soit séparés.

« Avril... Je t'aime » l'entendis je dire au creux de mon oreille. Mon subconscient était gonflé, spongieux, embrumé. je sentis le contact dont j'avais rêvé tous les soirs depuis son départ. Ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes, en un dernier baiser. La douleur s'estompa instantanément, et je repris conscience. J'ouvrai les yeux, mais il avait déjà tourné le regard.

« Je te déteste » murmurais-je a mi voix. Il se retournât brusquement, et mon cœur me fut rendu. J'étais enfin complète. La gorge ensanglantée, je me relevais, et le pris dans mes bras.

Il étais dos a la porte, et je ne m'aperçus de rien jusqu'à ce que je sente quelque chose de fluide et mouillé dans son dos. Il était immobile, ne bougeant plus. On lui avait tiré en plein cœur une balle d'argent.

Tout d'abord, mon regard devint flou. Puis mon cœur fut transpercé de milles épées Je refusai de le lâcher, mais tenais ma poitrine et serrai la douleur qui m'oppressait. Les derniers mots que je lui avait dits étaient « Je te déteste ». L'amour de ma vie était mort dans mes bras.

Je m'en souviens encore. Bien trop fraîchement. Comme une écorchure, une douleur cuisante, qui s'ouvre et se referme a chacune de mes respirations. Comme si des sangsues avaient pénétré en moi a ce moment la et n'avaient plus jamais voulu en sortir.

Je me souviens encore que, d'un geste mécanique, je l'avais détaché de moi. J'avais vu son visage, immobile, l'expression de la mort figée sur son visage. La peau blanche d'habitude si vivante et claire, éteinte et grisâtre. La douleur de mon coude m'avait reprise, et un grand hématome s'était était formé à l'endroit de la morsure.

A l'heure ou j'étais devenue immortelle, lui avait rejoint les enfers. Car pour ce qu'il était, il ne rejoindrait pas le paradis.

Mes mains tremblantes parcoururent le tissu de sa chemise, les courbes de son visage…Le velours de ses lèvres entrouvertes sous la douleur.j Étais seule maintenant. Toute seule. Le vide total de ma vie sans lui m'apparut soudain, comme une cellule blanche et vide. Je fus prise de convulsions nauséeuses à l'idée de me passer de lui.

Le quitter m'était impossible.

Lorsqu'on perd quelqu'un, la seule présence de son corps vous rassure. Vous dire qu'il est toujours la, que son enveloppe est toujours la, que physiquement, il est toujours la...

Toujours là.

Je tenais sa main

Ne t'en va pas.

Ne t'en va pas.

Mes yeux se fermèrent

Ne t'en va pas.

La phrase qui me vint alors est « je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi » mais voilà, oui, je pourrais. Malgré moi, je pourrais. J'y serais contrainte

Je suis Avril Valey. Et je suis un vampire.

Et les vampires ne meurent pas. Sauf par le moyen d'une balle en argent.

Il m'avait donné son immortalité et s'était laissé la mort. Je le détestais pour ce qu'il avait fait. Encore. Je me couchai près de lui, ma main dans la sienne, froide. Je sombrai alors dans un sommeil qui n'était était pas un. Je voulais revivre tout ce que nous avions vécu. De cette époque encahntée où les amours commencent. Ou tout n'est alors que filigrane, pas encore sorti au grand jour, dans le secret des alcoves et des boutons de roses de la jeunesse.

A nous.

Voici notre genèse.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

Je ne comprends pas comment tout ça à pu arriver. j'avais seize ans, allais au lycée chaque matin que comptait l'année. Sauf le weekend . Le dimanche, j'allais rendre visite à ma grand mère. J'adorais lire, Appolinaire, Victor Hugo, Baudelaire, et très peu , Flaubert. Mon sac de cours constituait en un sac marin en toile que j'affectionnais tout particulièrement de par son usure. J'avais dans ma chambre une armoire de famille qui contenait l'intégralité de ma modeste garde robe, un fouillis de pulls en maille, sous vêtements, jeans, et quelques coquetteries en dentelles que je mettais les rares jours de beau temps. A l'entrée de ma chambre on trouvait mon bureau, puis mon lit. Le parquet était en bois clair, et la fenêtre n'avait qu'un simple vitrage, et un rideau trop fin pour m'abriter du maigre soleil matinal. Tout était normal; je dormais avec un vieux t shirt extra large et deformé, j'adorais par intermitence mes parents, le reste du temps je les haissais sevèrement. Ma mère était trop protectrice, mon père trop effacé. Au lycée, j'étais moyenne. Mon bien matériel le plus précieux (en valeur marchande) s'averait être une paire de Wayferrer , de Ray ban, en écaille, que mon cher père m'avait octroyé lors d'un voyage en Espagne, l'été passé. Une étagère soutenait mes CD (parmi lesquels ceux de Radiohead, Placebo, Muse, Debussy et Satie)

Personnalité complexe et rêveuse, dans un corps banal, bien que conforme à ce que montre les "mannequins" .... Qu'aurais je pu dire de moi..? Une seule personne était à ma connaissance capable de parler correctement de moi: elle constituait en mon unique ami, que j'avais depuis une étérnité: Adam. C'était pour moi la seule figure masculine valable. La seule chose dans ce monde qui me raccrochait à la joie, à un futur possible. Chaque jour, nous avions le temps de refaire le monde , ensemble, et de nous jurer mutuellement ce que ce jurent les adolescents tels que nous en manque d'amour: ne jamais nous quitter, et que jamais rien ne nous separerait. Effectivement. Personne n'en aurait été capable. Aucun humain.

Non, on ne pouvait pas dire que j'adorais ma vie, ni qu'elle me destinait à rencontrer un ange sous des traits machiavéliques. Mais tel allait être mon sort. Et j'en étais jusque là follement heureuse.

Voilà la période de Noël qui arrivait , et l'enthousiasme réel de ma mère se mariait parfaitement à celui, complètement feint, qu'exprimait mon père à cette période.

D'ailleurs, plus son agacement était grand, plus l'arbre qu'il ramenait à la maison le 11 décembre de chaque année était immense. L'année dernière, il avait presque atteint le plafond. J'ignorai alors que cette année, il aurait des raisons d'en ramener un qui transpercerait le toit pour probablement atteindre la lune.

Pour le moment, nous étions le 5, et chaque fois que je rentrais à la "maison" j'entendais la stupide radio que ma mère branchait chaque jour, avec ses chansons ringardes et qui donnent un air de "tout va bien" jusque dans ma chambre. Alors que pour moi, jusqu'ici , tout allait très mal.

Notre première rencontre. Cela s'était passé alors que je fuyais mon domicile, quatre ans auparavant. Je ne sait plus exactement pourquoi je fuguais, mais j'avais décidé de partir de chez moi. J'avais seize ans. Mes parents avaient toujours eu une attirance particulière pour les trous perdus et pluvieux. Les bourgades sans charme, sans tourisme. J'étais seule et je détestais ce village. Lorsque j'avais décidé de le fuir, je n'avais pas de voiture, pas d'argent, et personne pour m'héberger. J' étais sortie en claquant la porte, balançant à la volée une réplique cinglante et théâtrale, pour finir assise au bord d'une route, a trois heure du matin. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, il pleuvait, étais trempée jusqu'aux os, j'avais faim, mais ma fierté m'interdisait de rentrer. Qui plus est, j'étais déjà à cinq bons kilomètres de cet affreux village. Alors que je m'apprêtais a mourir de froid, transie dans mon coupe vent perméable, Je vis un homme de l'autre coté de la route. Ou plutôt, une grande silhouette noire. Sur le moment, je crus avoir atteint le stade des hallucinations qui caractérisent les personnes en hypothermie au seuil de la mort, mais je clignais des yeux et la chose ne voulait pas disparaître.

Même, elle se rapprocha. Le plus bizarre dans l'histoire, c'est qu'aucune sensation de peur ou d'une quelconque appréhension ne m'avait envahie. Je me sentais en sécurité, curieuse. J'attendis. Aucune voiture ne lui obstruerait la route. Il pourrait parfaitement traverser la route maintenant. Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Comme si il réfléchissait longuement, quant à faire ou à ne pas faire le pas de trop. Pas comme si il n'avait pas voulu m'effrayer, cela n'avait rien à voir. C'était lui qu'il ne voulait pas effrayer. IL enfouissait sa tête dans ses épaules, comme si, à l'instar de moi, il avait froid. Pourtant, et je le voyais distinctement a présent, il avait un épais manteau en laine noire, et des chaussures en cuir de la même couleur. Cependant, malgré ces vêtements qui auraient du le vieillir, d'après ce que je voyais de lui, il donnait l'impression d'être assez jeune. Dix neuf ans tout au plus. J'attendais qu'il se décide, et, brusquement, il parcouru la distance qui nous séparait en deux enjambées gracieuses. Je vis alors quelque chose que je n'avais jamais appréhendé de ma vie ; une beauté surprenante de perfection. Une étincelle illumina son espèce de regard noir onyx. Un sourire en coin dévoila une rangée de dents irréellement ivoirines . Je ne l'avais pas remarqué, mais sa peau était blanche comme un linge , légèrement opalescente. Il émanait de lui une force étrange, que nous, humains appelons vainement charisme.

La beauté du diable... oh, si j'avais su à quel point cette phrase lui était adaptée.

Il était a présent debout devant moi, imposante masse musclée, et je réalisais à présent a quel point la situation eut été dangereuse si ça n'avait pas été LUI. Mais je savais qu'il ne me ferais aucun mal, qu'il était doux, bien attentionné... déjà parfait en fait.

Il s'agenouilla alors à ma hauteur, et me regarda sans les yeux. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. J'étais paralysée. Je serrais mes genoux contre ma poitrine, trop heureuse qu'il soit la. Malgré tous les dangers qu'il représentait. C'est alors que ses lèvres parfaites remuèrent.

-Je peux vous aider mademoiselle?

Ça je n'en étais pas certaine. J'avais perdu la voix. La sienne était si veloutée, si grave, si agréable.

Il me tendit d'un mouvement ample une grande main marmoréenne et solide. Pas le moins du monde effrayant, même si je devinais qu'elle aurait pu m'étrangler dans l'instant qui suivait. Sans parler, je lui tendis ma main, frêle et tremblante. Sa poigne de fer me souleva, et me sortit de ma torpeur comme une noyée émergeant de l'eau.

-Heu...Ou-i. Je suppose.

J' étais a quelques centimètres de lui, et nos mains étaient toujours en contact. Mon visage était trempé, et je devais avoir l'allure d'une fille qui avait passé deux heures sous la pluie. Ce qui était le cas. Je ne pus alors décrire ce qui se produisit. Comme une musique classique se transformant en hard rock, nous formions une mélodie bizarre, saccadée et harmonieuse. Je n'avais pas quitté des yeux son magnifique visage, alors qu'il plaçait déjà son manteau sur mes épaules.

-Venez

J' étais comme hypnotisée. Sa main exerçait une légère pression sur mon dos, alors que je marchai avec lui, ne sachant absolument pas ou il m'emmenait au juste. Il ne m'emmena pas loin, juste a couvert des arbres, un peu plus loin, a coté de la route que nous venions de quitter. Il ne semblait pas souffrir du froid, et je remarquai soudainement qu'il était qu'en t-shirt. Une t-shirt blanc en coton qui marquait ses formes athlétiques. Il était ni extraordinairement musclé, ni fluet, on ressentait juste une certaine confiance en soi qui se traduisait physiquement par des muscles relativement proéminents, de quoi se sentir en sécurité, ou l'inverse. Son être tout entier formait une alchimie contradictoire entre l'attrait, la sécurité, et la réticence, le danger. Ses yeux me toisaient avidement. Je sentais que mes problèmes l'intéressaient. Pourquoi, ça, je l'ignorais. Nous nous assîmes sur les racines d'un énorme chêne, face à face, et il posa prestement sa grande main sur mon épaule fluette. Puis, sentant une gêne étrange, préféra la retirer. Je décidai de répondre à sa question muette.

-Je suis partie de chez moi.

Son regard se fit réprobateur. Comme un père. « Pourquoi? » m'interrogeaient ses yeux.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Et j'éclatai en sanglots. De gros sanglots

gênants et intimes.

Les larmes salées coulèrent sur mes joues, que je tentai de retenir, mais était trop tard. Il les avait vues. Il prit alors ma tête dans ses mains et la serra contre son épaule. Sa respiration était douce, puissante . Son épaule meuble et réconfortante. Mes larmes coulèrent sur son t-shirt, et j'en étais désolée et embarrassée Ses mains étaient posées sur mes épaules, mais on eu dit que mon contact le brûlait. Il n'osait que me frôler, et ses mains prenaient de la distance au fur et à mesure que mes sanglots se calmaient; Je relevais la tête, et me redressa devant lui. Son expression était... Illisible. Je revins a moi, et le danger qu'il pouvait représenter dans un endroit aussi isolé s'imposa enfin a moi. Je me détournai de son regard, et lui demandai, d'une petite voix:

-Qui êtes vous?

La question ne parut pas le surprendre. Il eu alors un geste et une expression tout a fait humains; Il se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un air gêné, et me répondit, d'une voix plus froide que tout a l'heure:

-J'habite juste de l'autre coté de la forêt, et, j'ai coutume de faire des ballades nocturnes.

Ma gêne avait laissé place à la curiosité.

-Pourquoi ?

Ses yeux redevinrent soudain ténébreux et lointains, il me sembla que ce qu'il allait dire allait lui coûter.

-La nuit m'attire.

Ou plutôt espérait-il que cela me ferais fuir?

En tous cas, je décidais de ne pas relever. Cependant, il dut percevoir mon malaise car il sourit.

-Je ne disais pas ça pour t' effrayer. Je pense qu'il faudrait que tu rentres chez toi.

Je secouai la tête négativement. Voilà qu'il me tutoyait. Étrangement je trouvais cela plutôt agréable.

-Impossible.

Il leva un sourcil circonspect.

-J'ai ma fierté. Dis-je en croisant les bras sur le manteau mœlleux. Il sentait cette terrible odeur envoûtante qui semblait émaner de son être tout entier. Je dirais même de son âme. Si il en avait eu une.

-Comme tu veux, mais la prochaine fois, ce ne sera peut être pas moi.

J'eu un rictus amer. Je n'avais en effet pas dans mes habitudes de fuguer a intervalles réguliers. Il reprit

-Il est déraisonnable de se mettre en danger de la sorte, mademoiselle Avril Varley.

Le trouble s'empara de mon esprit. Comment l'étrange personnage pouvait il connaître mon nom? Machinalement , ma tête se posa sur son épaule. Ce contact ne le gêna pas, apparemment. Je fermai les yeux et...


	4. Chapter 3

Lorsque je les rouvris, j'étais allongée sur mon lit. Le soleil voilé perçait à travers la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je me dis alors que j'avais du rêver. Mon regard se posa sur ma tenue... Mon jean était trempé, tout comme mes chaussures. Mon coupe vent avait été posé sur ma chaise de bureau. Je me relevai, chancelante, puis allai jusqu'à la salle de bain, avec un change propre. Je me regardai longuement dans la glace. J'aurais été incapable de dire ce qui c'était passé la nuit passée. Je m'étais disputée avec mes parents, ça j'en étais sûre, j'étais même partie de la maison en claquant la porte. Mais le reste était comme un rêve. J'avais rencontré cet homme étrange, si beau, si protecteur, si dangereux. On avait parlé, et en plein milieu d'une phrase, un trou noir s'imposait dorénavant dans mon esprit, à la place de ce qui avait du réellement se produire.

Le reste de la journée se déroula plus ou moins normalement.

Apparemment, mes parents aussi avaient complètement oublié les événements de la veille ne se souvenant même pas que j'avais fait une fugue d'environ trois heures. Ce qui était en soi proprement ridicule.

La dure réalité me ramena a elle. Je n'étais pas encore en vacances, et devais aller au lycée du village. Un lycée très spécial. En effet, il ne possédait pas de labo, donc pas de cours pratiques de biologie, pas de bibliothèque, ni aucune structure particulière outre des salles de classes grises et tristes à pleurer. Le seul point positif, était que l'absence de gymnase dans un rayon de dix kilomètres nous dispensait de cours de sport, que je détestais tout comme les mathématiques enseignées par le pire des profs du lycée. Bref, ma vie était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Jusqu'à une certaine soirée.

Le soir venu, j'étais tranquillement en train de dormir d'un sommeil paisible, dans mon lit ,fatiguée par deux cours de maths , un de géo et une course au supermarché, lorsque ma respiration eu un raté. Je sentais en effet une odeur spéciale, indescriptible, que j'aurais sans doute reconnue entre toute. J'ouvris les yeux, croyant être en pleine rêverie. Je fus paralysée. Il était la, assis sur ma chaise de bureau, tourné vers mon lit. Et il me regardait. Dormir. Outre le fait que j'étais en pyjama, décoiffée et donc non présentable, je n'aimais pas particulièrement le concept de quelqu'un me regardant pendant mon sommeil. Il ne bougeait pas un muscle. Si je ne l'avais pas connu plus tôt j'aurais cru qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que me fusse réveillée. Il était tout de noir vêtu, et la peau blanche de son visage était le seul point de lumière de son être. Je tournai alors la tête vers la fenêtre. Elle était grande ouverte. Comment avait il pu se faufiler dans ma chambre sans que je m'en rende compte?

Soudain, il joignit ses mains et en posant ses coudes sur les accoudoirs de la chaise, ne cessant de vriller son regard dans le mien. On aurait dit qu'il voulait me noyer dans ses yeux noirs comme l'encre. Le rictus qui l'accompagnait toujours était lui aussi présent. Bouche entrouverte, ses dents étaient tellement blanches que j'en étais hypnotisée. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de ces lèvres si rouges, si attrayantes… Je me sentis stupide et malpolie de le dévisager de la sorte, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

Une voix monocorde rompit le silence :

-Tant qu'il y aura des yeux reflétant les yeux qui les regardent ; tant qu'une lèvre répondra en soupirant à la lèvre qui soupire ; tant que deux âmes pourront se confondre dans un baiser…

La phrase resta en suspend.

Je m' éclairci la gorge, puis dis d'un ton moins posé que je n'en avais l'intention

-Que faites vous ici?

J'avais quasiment rabattu la couette jusqu'à mes oreilles, et j'étais... Circonspecte. Il ne me répondit pas. A la place de quoi, il se leva. Son regard n'était pas celui de velours que j'avais connu. C'était celui d'un prédateur. Il ne cessa de me fixer jusqu'à parvenir tout près de mon lit. Je pouvais percevoir le souffle entêtant qui émanait de bouche lorsqu'il respirait longuement. On aurait dit qu'il humait une odeur particulièrement plaisante, pour lui. Moi, je ne sentais rien de particulier. Puis son attention revint sur mon expression pétrifiée.

-N'aie pas peur, je ne te ferais aucun mal.

Son regard entêtant se replaça dans mes yeux, et sa main de marbre frôla ma joue. J'en tremblais. Pour le coup, et à cet instant, j'étais paralysée par la peur. Un tel sentiment m'était étranger à son égard, en effet, l'autre soir, je l'avais senti si rassurant, si protecteur. Ce soir, il semblait ne plus se contrôler. J'eus alors une réaction stupide. Humaine, mais déraisonnée. Je m'emparais de la couverture, la rejetant sur le coté, et sortis précipitamment de mon lit. Évidemment, il était déjà face à la porte, et me barrait le passage. Toute issue était bloquée. Je pensais à mes parents. Je ne voulais pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose et préférais que ce soit moi qui sois tuée plutôt qu'eux. Car je savais ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Ce qui me surpris, en revanche, c'est la manière dont il allait s'y prendre. Je ne sais comment, je me suis retrouvée contre la porte, et lui était devant moi. J'essayai d'ouvrir, tournant la poignée comme une forcenée, mais lui la retenais de toute sa force irréelle. Un grand sourire était affiché sur son visage, et ses yeux étaient noirs, mais plus onyx. Ils étaient noirs grenat. Noir sang.

Je crus que j'allais trépasser avant même qu'il ne tente quoi que ce soit. Mon souffle était court, et mon pouls était beaucoup trop rapide. Soudain, il vrilla son regard dans le mien à la manière serpent qui hypnotise sa proie. J'abandonnai totalement. Je n'étais plus maître de moi, et le pire c'est que j'en étais consciente. Un long et grand sourire victorieux s'affichait sur son visage béat. Il était encore une fois mortellement beau.

Il lâcha la porte, sachant parfaitement que je ne tenterais rien. J'étais figée sur son visage. Sa puissante main pris mon cou et l'étrangla. En me soulevant presque du sol, il tourna sa tête de coté en se rapprochant de moi. Il ouvrit la bouche, et alors que je compris ce qui allait se passer,j'entendis un long soupir, et il relâcha brutalement son étreinte. Je tombai sur le parquet avec un bruit sourd. Mes jambes refusaient de me porter.

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'allongea sur le lit. Je tournai la tête vers lui. Il s'était déjà éloigné, et avait réintégré sa place sur la chaise du bureau; il se tenait la tête dans les mains.

-Je suis désolé. S'exprima-t-il d'une voix rauque que je ne lui connaissait pas.

Il semblait sincère et si je n'avais pas frôlé la mort la minute d'avant, j'aurais presque eu pitié de lui. Il releva la tête. Comme un océan après une tempête, ses yeux étaient a présent aussi calmes qu'un lac, illuminés d'un éclat de repentance. J'ignore si c'était a cause du fait que j'étais déjà amoureuse de lui, ou si il s'agissait simplement de bêtise de ma part, mais je ne pus lui en vouloir. Il avait l'air tellement peiné.

-J'aurais dû me contrôler. Je suis inconscient.

Je m'assis, et serrai mes genoux contre ma poitrine. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, et je ne savais même pas si j'étais capable de parler. Je lui avouai alors la vérité

-Je ne t'en veux pas…

Malgré lui, cela déclencha ses rires.

-Je viens d'essayer de te tuer, et tu ne m'en veux pas?

-Non...Mais...J'aimerais savoir... Juste une question.

Il pencha la tête de coté d'un air interrogatif. Son mouvement était mécanique, net, me fascinant. Il semblait sur la défensive, prêt à partir. Ce que je voulais absolument éviter.

-Oui?

-Qui es tu?

Il eut un regard noir. Noir de peine. Il se leva, et son long manteau flotta derrière lui. Il fit alors la chose que je redoutais. S'acroupissant au rebord de la fenêtre, sa mâchoire carré se tourna vers moi

-Quelqu'un qui n'est pas pour toi.

Et il sauta. J'étais tellement surprise, que je restai dubitative un long moment. Je savais qui c'était. Ou plutôt ce que c'était. Mais ce que je voulais savoir, c'était son nom. Un visage sans nom s'efface si rapidement. Et je ne voulais pas qu'il s 'efface. La chaise était vide, et je m'y assis. Appuyant la tête contre l'accoudoir, j'essayais de capter désésperement son odeur. J'étais déjà tombée amoureuse, un jour. Même plusieurs fois d'ailleurs. Mais ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que même le plus fort des amours humains ne couvrirait pas la moitié de la force que représente un amour comme celui que nous avons ressenti. Nous étions liés, proie et prédateur. C'était un lien de sang que ne s'abolirait que si l'un de nous deux capitulait et laissait la mort l'emporter. C'était plus qu'un amour, c'était un combat. Un combat perdu d'avance.

Je voulais être près de lui, c'était tout ce qui m'importait. Et je savais que cette envie ne me quitterait a présent jamais. Il m'avait maudite. Je ne pourrais plus jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui, et maintenant que je savais qu'il ne voulait pas de moi, j'étais condamnée à aimer sans amour en retour. Et un amour a sens unique est sûrement la chose la plus destructrice au monde. Surtout un amour comme celui que je ressentais. Un amour pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas de mon monde, et dont j'avais très peu de chance de guérir. Sa morsure n'aurait pas été plus dure que l'existence que j'allais maintenant devoir mener. Personne ne lui arriverait jamais à la cheville. Aucun garçon, que ce soit ici ou ailleurs dans ce monde ne me conviendrait mieux que lui. Il ne s'agirait que de lots de consolation. De bas, fades et insipides lots de consolation. D'insignifiants cailloux face a un diamant. De lourdes larmes mouillèrent mes yeux, coulant sur mes joues, puis sur l'accoudoir. Ce fut une nuit sans sommeil. Sans personne pour comprendre ce que je ressentais. Une nuit seule. Une nuit comme j'allais en mener tant d'autres. Non, pas en mener. En suivre. Je n'allais plus rien mener dans ma vie. J'allais suivre. Suivre le mouvement. Le mouvement des humains, futiles et sans goûts comparés au vampire que je voulais. Il occuperait mes jours, mes nuits, ma vie. Je ne savait même pas si j'arriverais à me nourrir sans lui. Je ne dormirais plus. Je serais robot jusqu'à ce qu'il m'accepte. J'étais a présent totalement à sa merci. Peut être étais ce le lot de toute survivante à une attaque de vampire. Ce genre de créature exerce une telle attraction, normalement destinée à faciliter la capture, qu'un humain y survivant à des séquelles at. Vitam æternam. Peut être donc qu'un autre vampire me conviendrait tout autant. Si ils étaient aussi beaux que celui que je venais de rencontrer, alors j'en étais sûre. Si je rencontrais un vampire qui m'acceptais, je serais peut être enfin heureuse, soulagée? Mais cette quête allait sûrement me mener au danger, ce que je désirais bêtement plus que tout. Après tout, quand je m'étais trouvée en danger, l'autre soir, sur la route, il était apparu. Si je réitérais l'expérience, peut être serais t'il au rendez vous… Mais je ne fuguerais pas, cela inquiéterait bien trop mes parents.

Les nuits qui avaient suivi l'attaque avaient été particulièrement douloureuses. Mes rêves, les rares fois où je dormais, étaient occupées par son image. Je revivais l'attaque, en transformant la fin. Généralement, il restait avec moi, et nous parlions le restant de la nuit. Mais le réveil de ces nuits là était très dur. Les matins d'autres nuits étaient, au contraire, un soulagement. En effet, mes rêves se transformaient parfois en cauchemar. Un cauchemar horrible. Un cauchemar ou lorsque je me réveillais, mes joues étaient mouillées et mes mains tremblantes.

Je me souviens de chaque détail. Il se résumait a ma plus grande peur; le rejet de Jeremiah. J'étais seule dans une foret sombre, et je me mettais a chercher quelque chose... mais quoi? Je cherchais encore lorsque il apparaissait. Ses pupilles étaient enflammées de haine, et il me prenait les poignets en me disant des choses horribles; en me brutalisant. Je le suppliais d'arrêter, mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Je me mettais à pleurer a chaude larmes avant de m'endormir, et c'est trampée de sueur que je me reveillais, seule dans mon lit.

Sans lui , je n'étais plus rien. J'étais la partie d'un tout dont il ne voulait même pas entendre parler. Car pour lui, apparemment , je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un vulgaire morceau de viande.

Mes jours se muaient en nuits. Des nuits sans lune, comme celle ou Jeremiah m'avait attaquée.

Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je chérissais cette nuit. Je la remettais en boucle dans ma tête, comme un film dont on ne se lasse pas. Je voulais tout revivre; le contact de sa peau froide, ses yeux de charbons se dardant sur moi, et jusqu'à son dernier regard avant qu'il ne se jette par la fenêtre. Je voulais sentir son odeur, et j'aurais voulu garder son manteau pour qu'il me tienne chaud la nuit. Pour garder trace de cet être fantomatique qui avait infligé de tels dégâts a mon être désormais sans vie. Je ne me demandais même pas comment réagissait mon entourage. Ils devaient me trouver bizarre, mais je n'en avais aucune idée. Et pour être honnête, cela ne m'importait pas le moins du monde.

Contre toute attente, je crois que je donnais bien le change. Je mangeais, je travaillais au lycée, je faisais mes devoirs, et, chose surprenante, j'en étais même arrivée a préparer la cuisine le soir et a mettre la table, ainsi qu'a faire le ménage. Cela m'aidait à m'occuper sans y consacrer mes pensées complètement accaparées par lui. Mes parents en étaient ravis. Ils n'ont rien vu. C'est normal, dans le guide des parents, a « amour » on trouve « joie, renaissance, bonheur, tête en l'air ». On est loin de trouver « Déprime totale, amorphie, prostration »… Ils ne pouvaient de toutes façon pas comprendre. Tout simplement parce que celui dont j'étais éprise n'étais pas humain.


	5. Chapter 4

Que j'aie pu vivre tant de temps sans lui me dépasse. Au lycée, mes amis habituelles ne représentaient plus aucun attrait, ni le français, qui pourtant était ma matière de prédilection. Mon professeur, monsieur Haveret, avait remarqué mon changement de comportement, alors que même mes parents avaient été dupés par mon manège. Le mercredi de la deuxième semaine, a la première heure de la journée, j'avais cours avec lui. J'étais assise à mon bureau habituel, et je faisais semblant d'écouter la leçon, alors que mon esprit vagabondait sur la nuit de la semaine passée.

C'est alors qu'il m'apostropha:

-Mademoiselle Valey, que viens-je de dire?

Je répondis sans même m'en rendre compte

-Que Maupassant était né à Trouville sur Arques, d'après son acte de naissance. Néanmoins, une ambiguïté subsiste sur ce renseignement car il serait né, d'après son acte de décès, à Sotteville.

Je devinais qu'en débitant tout ça j'avais eu l'air d'une martienne, et que mon regard devait être pour le moins hagard. Cependant, des que j'eu répondu, je me préparais a replonger dans ma léthargie lorsqu'il reprit

-Vous viendrez me voir à la fin cours.

Venir voir un professeur a la fin des cours était l'unes des choses que je détestais le plus faire. Après les corvées ménagères, qu'a l'accoutumée, j'évitais. Mais depuis que j'étais tristement amoureuse, on eut dit que mon cerveau était renversé; j'adorais les choses qu'habituellement je détestais. Ainsi, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je m'acquittais presque joyeusement des taches ménagères que ma mère avait la bonté de m'exhorter à faire. Lorsque la cloche qui annonçait la fin de l'heure sonna, j'espérais me faufiler avant qu'il n'ait le temps de m'interpeller, mais n'en fit rien. J'étais, par un miracle incroyable, toujours scotchée a ma chaise, cinq minutes après la sonnerie. En effet, je n'avais pas entendu le coup de feu du départ, et étais restée là comme un légume, ce que j'étais désormais, privée de l'amour de ma vie. Alors monsieur Haverett s'était approché, et avec ses lunettes carrées, avait commencé à me parler. Seulement, j'étais incapable de me focaliser sur ses paroles. J'avais les yeux fixés sur sa cravate bleu roi, qui tranchait avec le blanc étincelant de sa chemise. Le flot de parole qu'il déversait à mon intention me parvenait avec des interruptions quasi constantes

-Mademoiselle Valey... C'est pour cela que je trouve... cela fait déjà quelques temps ... voir quelqu'un n'est pas une honte... même... J'ai une adresse... Vos parents... Mademoiselle? ...entendez? Avril?

Je secouai brusquement la tête lorsqu'il m'appela par mon prénom.

-Hum? Oh, oui bien sur.

-Bien, je suis content d'avoir pu vous aider. Voici ses coordonnés.

Et il me tendis un papier ou étais griffonnés au stylo a encre, le nom de quelqu'un, avec son numéro de téléphone et son adresse. Il habitait en dehors de la ville. Et je n'avais aucune idée de la profession qu'il exerçait, je n'avais rien écouté à son baraguinage. Je m'étais contentée de le remercier à mon tour, prendre mon sac et aller au cours suivant.

-Avril?

Quelqu'un m'avait rattrapé dans le couloir, à la fin du cours. Il tirait sur ma manche. Si il ne l'avait pas fait, je ne me serais sûrement pas retournée. Je regardai ma manche puis celui qui la tenait. Entre le calque qui me séparait de la réalité depuis que je l'avais quittée, j'aperçus un visage familier. C'était Adam.

Bizarrement, depuis que j'étais tombée amoureuse, je l'avais complètement oublié. Je m'en voulus sur le moment, mais bien vite cela passa au second plan, comme toute ma vie. Il me tenait toujours par la manche lorsque je lui adressai un sourire forcé.

-Adam! Alors, quoi de neuf?

Ma relation avec Adam avait toujours été spéciale. Ce n'était pas mon âme soeur, mais presque. J'étais d'abord tombée amoureuse de lui, en cinquième, puis, comme on était dans la même classe, on est devenus amis, et mon amour pour lui s'est transformé en amitié. Mais j'ai toujours adoré son physique. D'ailleurs, par certains coté il me rappelait mon vampire. Mais ses traits n'étaient pas carrés. Ils étaient doux et courbes. Ses yeux étaient particulièrement attirants. D'un vert gris, ils étaient alertes et mystérieux parfois. Sa bouche était extrêmement agréable à regarder. Elle était épaisse, mais pas trop, et d'un rose clair. Sa chevelure brune et raide était très courte et l'avait toujours été. Depuis l'année de la cinquième, même en étant pas dans la même classe, nous avions gardé contact. On se voyait tout le temps en dehors des cours. Avant. Avant que ma vie ne bascule, et ne devienne une damnation horrible.

Cependant, il ne crut pas un instant à mon sourire et à ma réplique commune.

-Hum, quoi de neuf? J'ai une amie qui est un zombie depuis deux bonnes semaines. Et je voudrais savoir pourquoi.

Je baissai instinctivement le regard. Je savais mes yeux vides d'expression depuis quelque temps, et je n'avais nullement envie de le fixer avec ce regard la. C'était un regard que je réservais a mes parents, aux profs, a ceux qui ne me connaissaient pas. Pas à mon meilleur ami. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce qui se passait, ce serait une énorme erreur, et puis Adam était extrêmement jaloux. Il détestait me voir avec d'autres mecs que lui, même si je ne faisais rien qui pouvait le rendre nerveux. J'avais l'impression d'être sa propriété, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Jusqu'a maintenant.

-Rien. Rien, absolument rien. Tout va bien.

Je savais qu'il n'avait pas gobé un seul mot de la phrase que je venais de lui dire, mais elle avait une fonction précise; me laisser le temps de filer. Je savais que fuir de la sorte n'était pas correct, et n'allait pas résoudre le problème, mais j'avais mal au coeur de rester tant de temps avec des humains. L'envie de me retrouver seule dans ma chambre me brûlait, en partie parce que j'avais terriblement envie de pleurer, subitement, et que je ne comptais pas le faire ici, au lycée, devant une foule de personnes qui me connaissaient mais dont j'essayais d'ignorer l'existence neuf heures par jour.

Je ne me supportais plus moi même, d'être humaine, imparfaite, commune et basse. Je me sentais presque sale d'être humaine. Pour moi la condition humaine était devenue une prison. Je rêvais de ses lèvres, je rêvais que les miennes lui ressemblent. Je rêvais de sa chaleur glaciale, de son ténor envoutant. Avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, j'avais la tête enfoncée dans mon oreiller et je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je me détestais, je me détestais! Je ne pouvais plus me voir. Je ne pouvais plus voir ma peau si bronzée par rapport a celle de mon amour, mes lèvres si peu épaisses bien que très rouges, mes cheveux blonds... Je voulais devenir vampire, ne serais ce que pour avoir une chance de le séduire. De l'avoir. De l'avoir pour l'étérnité à mes cotés, car a ce que je sache, les vampires étaient immortels.

Je ne pouvais plus rester dans cet état, je pleurais tous les jours que comptaient la semaine, j'étais amorphe deux fois par jour sans interruption, j'étais quasiment une morte vivante lycéene.

Un après midi, a l'heure que ma mère appelle « entre chien et loup », j'étais en voiture avec mon père, en rentrant d'une visite chez ma grand mère, habitant dans le village d'a coté. Il faisait un froid mordant ce jour la, mais comme j'en avais l'habitude depuis la déclaration d'amour de mon âme, j'avais trop chaud, et je m'ennuyais a mourir. Dans la voiture, mon père s'obstinait à regarder la route, ne me jetant pas un seul coup d'œil et gardant le silence. J'ai parfois l'impression que mon père a peur de mes réactions. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, dans cette période de ma vie, mes réactions étaient en effet imprévisibles, et la plupart du temps j'étais enfermée dans ma chambre. Mais j'adore ma grande mère et cela faisait partie de la comédie que je menais d'aller lui rendre visite, comme tous les dimanches. Le paysage défilait devant la vitre, et j'appuyais ma joue contre la portière en regardant passer les maisons et autres vaches de notre village. Ce ne fut que lorsque nous passâmes devant le foret ou j'avais discuté avec mon vampire la première fois, que je sortis de ma transe sporadique. Je relevai brusquement la tête et regardai par la vitre. Je n'espérais pas y voir grand-chose, mais j'étais absorbée par les souvenirs de cette rencontre. Les bois étaient noirs, et l'on distinguait a peine la lumière du soleil couchant a travers les branches tellement elle était dense. Je scrutais chaque interstices entre les arbres « j'habite de l'autre coté de la foret » avait il dit…Nous arrivâmes au village, et j'abandonnai la chasse visuelle pour me replonger dans ma torpeur, lorsque j'aperçu son visage blanc sur le bas coté de la route, a cent mètres de moi. Il m'avait vue. Il me fixait. J'aurais voulu crier a mon père de s'arrêter, mais ma voix ne voulais pas sortir de ma gorge. Alors nous passâmes juste devant lui, à quelques mètres, et je photographiai son image. Ses lèvres remuaient, mais il m'était impossible d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Mes doigts heurtèrent brusquement la vitre, j'aurais voulu le toucher, j'aurais voulu briser cette vitre, même si je savais que c'était impossible. Il avait son long manteau noir, et en dessous, ne revêtait qu'une chemise blanche, col ouvert. Son regard était sévère.

C'est fou tout ce que j'avais pu capter dans la fraction de seconde qu'avait duré notre entrevue, et cela ranima la flamme qui me consumait a feu doux. Il fallait que je le retrouve.


	6. Chapter 5

La nuit suivante, sans aucun plan, je comptais le rejoindre. Ou en tous cas m'exposer à un danger tel qu'il ne pourrait pas me laisser faire. J'allumai ma lampe de chevet . J'avais attendu que mes parents soient couchés et endormis. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de me faire surprendre. J'avais disposé des oreillers sous ma couette, au cas où, pris mon manteau, cette fois imperméable et une lampe de poche. Je partis sans plus de préparatifs Étrangement, j'avais hâte. Pas hâte de le retrouver; je n'en avais aucune garantie , J'avais hâte de retrouver les conditions de notre première rencontre.

Je descendis les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds, et ferma la porte le plus silencieusement possible. Je dévalai le perron et me reprouvait seule dans la nuit noire. J'avais plus ou moins intentionnellement choisi une pleine lune, pour mettre toutes les chances de mon coté. Mon cœur battait déjà la chamade , alors que j'étais encore dans le jardin. Je suivis alors mon intuition, essayant de suivre un chemin identique à la première fois. Je levai les yeux. Le ciel scintillait de centaines d ' étoiles, c'était un spectacle magnifique. Je n'appréhendais même pas la foret ,je la cherchais. Je marchai ainsi un long moment, dans la boue qui recouvrait la « route » principale du village. Je m'aperçu que je ne détestais plus autant le village depuis que je avais rencontré l' homme étrange.

Des barrières blanches a la peinture écaillée bornaient les champs que je longeais. La dernière fois, j'avais marché près de cinq kilomètres . Cette fois ci, j'avais du prendre un sentier coupant le village car celui-ci me mena directement la ou je l'avais vu pour la première fois. Mon regard se tourna vers le grand arbre au bord de la route, sur lequel nous nous étions assis. Il ne restait plus que la foret a traverser.

Cette imposante masse noir me parut soudain effrayante. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais la traverser pour retrouver celui que j'aimais. Peut être.

Mes cauchemars me revinrent en mémoire et des larmes froides coulèrent malgré moi sur mes joues glacées. J'hésitais. Étais ce vraiment ce que je voulais? D'un pas mal assuré, je m'avançai vers les bois. Le boue me collait au chaussures, cassant le silence par des flops mous. Le coté apeuré de mon être avait déséspéremment envie que j'allume ma lampe de poche, mais le coté amoureux me disait que cela -s'il était la- allait le faire fuir. Je n'était fit donc rien et continua a marcher dans le noir, approchant de l'ombre de la foret.

voilà. J'étais arrivée a l'orée du bois, j'allais y entrer. La nuit, cet endroit n'était guerre accueillant. Et le fait qu'il recèle peut être un vampire, même si c'était le mien, me flanquait clairement les jetons. Je décidai alors de me mettre en pilote automatique. Mes pieds avançaient, me portant, pendant que ma tête pensait a loisir. Pensait a SES traits, a SON odeur, a SA voix... a SA peau. Je me détendis, et j'avançais pleine d'assurance. Pas une branche ne bougeait dans l'épais feuillage qui m'entourait. J'avais emprunté un sentier, de peur de me perdre. Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'appris qu'il étais OOh10. J'étais partie de chez moi a 23h30, cela faisait donc quarante bonnes minutes que je marchais. Mes pieds rasaient la boue épaisse,cependant que j'essayais de me concentrer sur lui. Mon esprit -mon corps tout entier- l'invoquait. Je le voulais, maintenant. Je voulais qu'il soit près de moi. Cela faisait trop de temps que j'attendais ce moment. J'avais trop pleuré pour qu'il me refuse ce cadeau. Ce modeste présent que je lui réclamais. Juste une dernière fois. J'avais en effet décidé même si je ne savais pas encore comment tenir la promesse que je m'étais faites, que si je ne le retrouvait pas cette nuit, j'abandonnais tout espoir de le revoir un jour, et je le considérerait comme mort. Un vampire mort, allez vous me dire, ce n'est pas très logique. Ça le serait pour mon esprit.

J'en étais la de mes réflexion lorsqu'un bruissement léger se fit entendre . Un bruissement de feuillage qui s'écartait sur le passage de quelque chose. Un frisson me secoua. Mais c'était un frisson d'anticipation. Je connaissait le danger qui m'attendait, je savais les sensations que j'allais éprouver en le voyant. J'en étais contente, j'en avais hâte. Je restai alors plantée la , l'attendant.

Seulement, ce que je n'avais nullement prévu, c'est que ce ne soit pas lui. Et la silhouette noire qui émana doucement des bois n'était pas la sienne. C'était celle étrange... d'un homme. Émergeant, je vis qu'il était blanc, blanc comme le marbre, comme LUI. Mais ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était pas son odeur, ce n'était pas son manteau, ce n'était pas ses yeux, ni ses traits, même s'ils s'en rapprochaient. Je détestai l'instant qui suivit. L'inconnu s'approcha de moi, et je vis en premier la bouche rouge qui caractérisait ceux de son espèce. Je sus qu'un Requiem allait bientôt sonner. Que les cloches allaient jouer le glas. Et ce serait pour moi. Je me sentis horriblement bête de m'être exposée ainsi. Je savais qu'il allait en finir avec moi, et que les sensations que j'allais éprouver avec lui, par son attaque, n'allaient pas être les mêmes qu'avec mon vampire. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas relâcher sa poigne au dernier moment, qu'il allait aller jusqu'au bout. M'enlever la vie petit a petit, par les sillons délicieux que constituaient mes veines. J'avais les yeux fermés lorsque je sentis son souffle caresser ma joue. Un horrible souffle, qui sentait non pas l'amour mais la mort. Une voix désagréable grésilla alors dans mon oreille. Elle était désagréable parce que ce n'était pas la sienne.

-Que fais tu la dans les bois a cette heure tardive?

Ses doigts caressaient mon épaule ; son ton se voulait âpre et doux, mais était cynique et joueur. Je détestais cet imposteur. Je frissonnai lorsqu'il reprit

-Qui a peur du grand méchant loup? Pas toi on dirait…

Et je n'entendis pas la suite car d'épais sanglots se firent entendre. Ce furent les miens. Mes jambes, je ne sais comment, me portaient encore, et j'étais debout lorsqu' il me prit brutalement par les épaules et posa ses lèvres -glacées et désagréables- dans mon cou. Comme l'autre l'avait fait, il ouvrit la bouche, et…

Un autre bruissement se fit alors entendre, dans la foret. C'était un bruissement rapide, suivit d'autres, comme quelqu'un qui court. C'est alors que je le vis. Mon cœur fit un bond, il arrivait. Il allait peut être me sauver. L'autre vampire, dos a la situation, ne le vit pas arriver. Et la surprise s'empara de moi lorsqu'il stoppa son geste pour se retourner. Je ne vis que son dos, son échine apeurée, et ce que je vis plus distinctement, c'était mon vampire arriver devant lui. Il avait une expression surprenante fichée sur le visage. Il était en colère cela se voyait. Il me jeta un regard noir, lourd de reproches. Il ne s'attarda pas sur moi car il darda son regard sur l'autre vampire, qui n'avait pas fui, mais au contraire s'était redressé. Les lèvres de celui que j'aimais s'étaient retroussées, son échine était courbée, et son caractère de vampire ressortait indubitablement. On aurait jamais dit un humain. Un grondement puissant et sous-jacent se fit entendre, puis un chuintement, comme appartenant a un félin prêt a combattre. Les deux vampires étaient maintenant face a face, et je sus qu'un affrontement se préparait. J'étais effrayée a l'idée d'y assister, mais incapable de m'éloigner de lui. L'autre grogna également mais son cris ne fut pas a la hauteur de mon défenseur . Le combat allait commencer. J'en tressaillais d'avance, et m'éloigna de quelques pas. Ce fut le brun - le mien- qui donna l'assaut. Il fondit sur l'autre comme un aigle sur sa proie. Je remarqua alors ses ongles , plus sortis et affûtés qu'a l'accoutumée. Son corps tout entier s'était transformé; ses veines ressortaient incroyablement, violettes et rouges, ses muscles saillaient sous sa chemise blanche. L'autre était plus impressionnant, mais ne semblait pas maîtriser la situation. Son nez était froncé comme par une mauvaise odeur. Il réussit a se remettre sur pied et projeta l'autre contre un arbre. La bête poussa un cri de victoire alors que la mienne grondait. Je crus que c'était de douleur, mais lorsqu'il se releva , je sus que c'était un grognement d'intimidation. Il semblait indemne. Il me lança alors un regard m'intimant de m'enfuir. Mais je ne pouvais pas, et restais sur place. L'autre vampire avait pris l'avantage, et l'avait griffé a l'épaule pendant la fraction de seconde ou il m'avait lancé un regard. Cela sembla le rendre fou de rage, et il hurla comme un loup l'aurait fait. Son corps se projeta en avant et tomba une seconde fois sur sa proie. Je sus que c'était l'assaut final. Je n'aurais pas du voir cet affreux spectacle. Je savais qu'il allait tuer l'autre. Celui qui avait tenté de s'en prendre a ma chair. Je ne pu m'empêcher de voir distinctement le moment ou mon vampire planta ses crocs blancs et acérés, étincelants sous la lumière crue de la pleine lune, dans le cou de son adversaire, qui poussa un cri d'horreur et de souffrance vampirique. Je fus submergée par ce cri strident et grésillant et ne pu m'empêcher de m'écrouler dans la boue. J'entendis alors le vainqueur accourir vers moi et se pencher pour me ramasser et me hisser sur une racine .

-Avril? Avril, ça va?

Il me tapotait la joue comme un humain l'aurait fait, mais plus délicatement. J'ouvris les yeux, et les posai sur lui. Il était redevenu plus ou moins lui-même. Il me regardait, inquiet.

-Ou...i.

Oui, j'allais très bien. J'allais on ne peux mieux. J'allais comme je n'était jamais allée depuis des semaines, depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Mon corps était sur la racine, et ma tête reposait sur un de ses genoux. Je ne voulais pas bouger. Je voulais rester sur cet oreiller dur et froid toute ma vie.

-Bon ,assied toi alors.

Oh non, je ne voulais pas. Mais je m'exécutai quand même en partie parce que son regard redevenu velours me le demandais. J'étais assise a coté de lui , lorsqu'il commença a parler

-Écoute, je vais te dire tout ce que tu veux savoir.

Ce qu'il venait de dire me réjouit . Pas autant que sa présence, mais ma joie s'accentuait grâce a ce qu'il venait de m'annoncer.

-Absolument tout?

Il mit sa tête de coté, comme il le faisait chaque fois que quelque chose lui coûtait.

-Oui. Pose moi tes questions.

Je ne savais pas trop par ou commencer, mais une question me brûlait les lèvres

-Quel est ton nom?

Il soupira bruyamment. Je réalisais qu'il n'avait même pas du reprendre sa respiration depuis le combat. Le corps de l'adversaire reposait toujours un peu plus loin, sur le chemin . J'eus malgré moi un pincement au cœur, de savoir que mon amoureux avait pu faire une telle chose. Mais je devais admettre que ça ne devait pas être la première fois.

-Jeremiah .

Quel prénom chantant et noble. Cela lui convenait parfaitement. Je devinais que ce prénom allait dorénavant me trotter dans la tête jours et nuit.

Mais voilà; en apprenant cette information, toutes mes autres questions que j'avais soigneusement rangées dans ma tête s'étaient envolées. Je me creusais la tête pour les retrouver,lorsque une autre s'imposa a moi:

-Pourquoi veux tu tout me dire, maintenant? Ma voix trahissait mon inquiétude , et je craignis sa réponse.

Il me regardait et son regard se plongea dans le mien

-Parce que je ne veux pas que ta curiosité te coûte la vie. Je veux qu'après cette conversation, tu retournes chez toi, et que tu m'oublies.

Une larme coula sur ma joue, qu'il récupera sur son doigt et lécha. Je ne pourrais pas l'oublier, sa demande était impossible a satisfaire.

-J'aimerais...oh, si tu savais comme j'aimerais. Mais je ne peux pas.

-Tu pourras. Les humains oublient vite.

Sa réplique me poignarda.

-Les vampires non.

Et l'éclat de regret qui passa alors dans ses yeux me rasséréna.

-Alors, une dernière question.

-Celle que tu veux.

-Que ressens-tu pour moi?

Il recommença a vriller son regard dans le mien, ses pupilles s'assombrirent tout à coup et ce qu'il dit me trancha la poitrine.

-Rien.

Il soutint mon regard, comme pour me faire comprendre qu'il ne mentait pas.

-Alors tu vas m'oublier maintenant?

C'est alors que je ressentis un sentiment qui ne m'avait jamais atteint en sa présence. J'éprouvais de la rage contre lui. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, et décidai de retenir mes larmes. Je ne voulais pas qu'il perçoive la peine que je ressentais a ce moment la.

-Oh oui, ça c'est clair.

Et je me levai brusquement, si brusquement qu'il sembla étonné de ma réaction. Il tenta de me retenir de sa poigne de fer en prenant mon poignet. Ce contact me fit mal. au coeur.

-Écoutes moi bien, je ne veux plus te voir. Je ne veux plus que tu essaie de

me contacter, de me parler ou de faire quoique ce soit qui soit en rapport avec moi!

C'était moi qui avait dit ça. Je venais de le révoquer a jamais. Et j'espérais a cet instant qu'il me désobéirait. Mais je sentis qu'il ne le ferait pas, et le rictus qui venait de se former sur son visage me confortait dans mon sentiment. Il se détourna de moi, commença a reprendre son chemin, qui était opposé au mien, s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité.

Puis brusquement, il tourna la tête, avant de tourner tout son corps vers moi et d'écarter les bras, dans une révérence que je ne voulais pas.

-A ta guise!

Il me salua et commença a marcher si vite qu'il disparut de ma vision bien plus vite que je ne l'espérais. Mais j'étais décidée a l'oublier. Je forçai mes jambes a continuer à me porter jusqu'à chez moi. Je pleurais a chaude larmes pendant tout le chemin du retour, mais j'avais pris ma décision. Il ne voulait pas de moi? Alors moi non plus. Je me forcerais a ne plus penser a lui, a effacer toute trace de sa présence de mon cerveau. J'allais le gommer de ma vie, et il allait en disparaître a jamais. Premièrement, j'allais me concentrer sur mes études, et m'interdire de penser a lui. Ensuite, j'allais téléphoner a Adam, et essayer de renouer des liens qui s'étaient défaits depuis a peu près trois semaines. J'enfonçai les poings dans mon coupe-vent. Le combat contre moi même allait être très dur.

De retour chez moi, je fis attention à fermer la porte silencieusement derrière moi. Je montai dans ma chambre a pas de loup, et me mis au lit après avoir enfilé un vieux t-shirt.

Dans mon lit, les images de Jeremiah était extrêmement difficiles a chasser. J'espérais y parvenir, mais ce n'était pas gagné. De plus, des tas de questions se heurtaient dans ma tête. Pourquoi m'avait-t-il sauvée si il ne ressentait rien pour moi? L'escalade des souvenirs reprit, je voyais ses lèvres remuer quand il me parlait, et comme d'habitude, son timbre de velours fit écho en moi, après le toucher de sa peau et sa poigne de fer. Je l'aimais, c'était clair, mais il fallait a tout prix que je me défasse de ce sentiment le plus rapidement possible. Je détestais l'avoir en mémoire.

C'était ce sentiment qui me faisait vivre telle un zombi depuis trois semaines, et je n'allais pas rester comme ça toute ma vie, a attendre que Jeremiah m'accepte dans la sienne. Je me souviens m'être roulée en boule et avoir instantanement plongée dans un sommeil comateux.


End file.
